Faline
Faline is the best friend and love interest of Bambi. Like Bambi, she has spots as a fawn. At first, she is very playful with Bambi amongst their initial acquaintance, but after Bambi's mother died, she becomes more of a friend and love interest. Later, she gave birth to twins, Geno and Gurri. She is deuteragonist of the original film. Bambi They meet at a water hole and Bambi's mother introduces her as "little Faline". She looks at him and remarks to her mother saying, "He's kinda bashful isn't he momma?" Her mother calmly tells her, "Well, maybe he wouldn't be if you'd say hello." She goes over and says friendly, but quite outspokenly, "Hello Bambi." Bambi reluctantly says hello after his mother encourages him and they engage in a playful first acquaintance. He wouldn't meet Faline again until the following winter. After growing up, she spots Bambi drinking from the lake water resembling their original acquaintance and says with a calm, beautiful, mature voice, "Hello Bambi. Don't you remember me? I'm Faline." Bambi stunned to see her again and grown up starts to back up and stumbles into the water. She advances giggling and he tries to resist, but she licks his cheek and bats her eyes. Faline makes it clear that she always admired Bambi for years prior in her gestures. Bambi stops resisting receives her attentions and falls in love with her. As he playfully follows her, he is stopped by his rival, Ronno. He menaces him much like he did when they were children, but when menacing Faline, Bambi have to battle Ronno to defend her. After a gruesome battle, He defeats his rival throwing him off a small cliff into a pond. Faline and Bambi fall deep in love and embrace it. And that night Bambi is awakened by sounds and his father informs him that men are back to harm them. Bambi goes back for Faline, but she is already out searching for him. After saving her from Man's dogs, they make it to safety from the fire that destroyed the forest. The following spring, they have two newborn fawns. Bambi II Their friendship is more developed and defined after Bambi's mother is killed. Faline is indeed very sympathetic towards him and prefers his company over Ronno's. She shows nothing, but support and kindness to Bambi. Towards the end, the two share their first kiss (by accident) as young teenagers. It is revealed that she is younger than Bambi and Ronno that Bambi got his antlers and lose his spot first while Faline kept her spots during the entire film. Relationships *'Aunt Ena' - Her mother *'Gobo' - Her twin brother (book) *'Bambi' - Her husband (maternal cousin in book) *'Thumper' - Her friend *'Flower' - Her friend *'Friend Owl' - Her friend *'Ronno' - She dislikes him *'Bambi's mother' - Her mother-in-law/aunt (deceased) *'The Great Prince of the Forest' - Her father-in-law *'Geno' - Her firstborn twin son *'Gurri' - Her younger twin daughter *'Ferto' (book) Gallery Faline with Geno and Gurri.jpg|Faline with her fawns Adult_Faline.jpg|Adult Faline Bambi-and-Faline-disneys-couples-7399961-864-486.jpg|Bambi and Faline as they appear in Bambi II Hunting dog tries to attack Faline.jpg The Hunting Dogs come after Faline.jpg Faline on ledge different angle.jpg Faline on ledge.jpg Faline and the hunting dogs.jpg Voiced By Fawn- Cammie King Adult- Ann Gillis Bambi 2- Andrea Bowen International Voices Japan- Mei Oshitani (Young Faline, Bambi 2) France- Marie Claire Marty (Young Faline, Bambi) Japan- Yume Miyamoto (Faline, Bambi 2) Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Married characters Category:Articles needing improvement Category:Parents Category:Main characters Category:Mothers Category:Deer Category:Princesses Category:Deuteragonists Category:Mammals Category:Disney Category:2nd generation Category:Does/Female Deer Category:Wives Category:Daughters